JACOB GRASSAUTN: User Manual and Guide
by DinoholderX
Summary: The User Maual for JACOB GRASSAUTN A.K.A. Paeksis


**CONGRATULATIONS!** You have just purchased your very own JACOB GRASSAUTN unit, we at Hetalia Inventions hope you enjoy this new unit, keep in mid the contract you singed at the purchus of the unit that make Hetalia Inventions non-liable for any damages to you or your home.

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: Jacob Grassautn, will respond to "Paeksis", "Islander", "America's Son", and "Tech Freak" the last two will elicit aggressive reactions

Age: 23

Place of Manufacture: Indiana, America

Height: 6'12"

Weight: somewhere in between 280 and 340 depending on what he does (Dont worry, he can't get fat, it will be muscle that determines the weight)

Length: He'll be giving America a run for it's money in the missiles in this department (If ya know what we mean.)

**Your JACOB GRASSAUTN unit comes with the following accessories:**

Three (3) white tanktops

Three (3) pairs black cargo pants

Three (3) pairs of brown work gloves

Three (3) pairs of black combat boots

One (1) forest green suit

One (1) pair of forest green dress gloves

One (1) pair of dark brown dress shoes

One (1) ACD332 pulse rifle (It's a replica, don't worry about plasma burns.)

Five (5) bottles of German beer

**Programming:**

Your JACOB GRASSAUTN unit comes with the following traits:

Engineer: Being able to build pulse rifles and powered armor (Albeit with glitchy armor programing at the start) he is a natural engineer and able to build advance machines on a shoestring budget and upgrade them when the cash starts flowing in from the product, get him hired as an engineer and he'll dominate that job.

Security/Bouncer: Your unit can be very intimidating when needed, making people back away at a mere glare, and the good thing about this unit is, he will not accept bribes unlike ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO units.

Teacher: JACOB GRASSAUTN is very smart, he will teach you on a multitude of sunjects if you request, but his weakest are American history, Russian history, and Cooking, he is a horrible cook, hates America, and sees Russia as a psycho.

Physical Trainer: This unit is used to training soldiers and so he has no qualms with teaching you to and act like a personal trainer being very nice but firm, yet allowing leeway, he will not act like a drill sergeant unless in his _Commander _mode, in which he will act like a military trainer, working you to your limit and insulting you, only do this if you are sure you can take it, he has a tendency of beating washouts.

Mercenary: He is very used to killing for money, but he does have standards, so he has to be well kept and only be offered lucrative contracts, ergo he must have the best equipment you can get and keep him well stocked on ammo and gun cleaning supplies

Stripper: JACOB GRASSUANT is actually very good looking under his clothing and very agile and flexible, so he would be able to easily earn money with this, that is, if you get him to agree to it, the best way to do this is promising you will use at least 25% of the cash to buy him parts for building Weapons, Armor, and Vehicles.

**Removal of your JACOB GRASSAUTN from Packaging: **

JACOB GRASSAUTN is an early riser, so getting him out of the packaging should be easy, but incase he was jostled during transport here are some fail-safe ways to activate your unit

Play "Reveille", "Soviet March" or "Shadows in the Moonlight", the first two will result in an aggressive reaction and possible injury, when JACOB GRASSAUTN sees you are not an ALFRED F. JONES or IVAN BRASINSKI unit he will calm down and introduce himself, the third will bring a friendly reaction, as JACOB GRASSAUTN like Italy, you may reprogram him if you wish.

Stand way the hell away from the box and yell "BELARUS IS ATTACKING TIVLAND!" or "AMERICA IS TRYING TO TAKE OVER AGAIN!" Both will elicit aggressive reactions, for the first your unit will break open the box and go in search for the nearest TERRENCE GRASSAUTN unit, reprogram him quickly if you do not have the unit yourself, the second will cause JACOB GRASSAUTN to break out of the box and look around for the nearest ALFRED F. JONES unit in the area, if he finds none he will be reassured that he is safe.

Get a TERRENCE GRASSAUTN unit in TerrifiedMode and have him cry loud enough for JACOB GRASSAUNT to hear in his box, the unit will immediately break out of it's box and rush over to the TERRENCE GRASSAUNT unit to comfort it, this will send the TERRENCE GRASSAUNT unit to _Calm _or _Happy _mode.

Open up one of the German beers that came with your unit, the unit will knock on the box ad polity ask you to let him out, when you do so he will snatch the beer from you and drink it, you may reprogram him if you wish.

**Reprogramming:**

After properly awakening your JACOB GRASSAUTN unit, you'll have the option to reprogram him to any of the following settings:

_Proud (Default)_

_Kind (Default)_

_Papa Wolf_

_Training_

_Commander (Locked)_

_Romantic (Locked)_

_Armageddon (Locked)_

Your unit comes in his default _Proud _and _Kind _modes, which entail him to only stating bare-bones problems or faults about himself and helping others with a good Samaritan like kindness

_Papa Wolf _means that he will defend his pups with his life, attacking anyone who get's colse to them while they are scared or hurt, ot acitvatte this mode, show him a _Terrified _TERRENCE GRASSAUTN unit or a wounded LUDWIG KHALTHERZIG unit. if you want him to be a Papa wolf to you, give him the impression that you are a child at heart and act cute, then if you are harmed or hurt by anyone, the mode will trigger, great for dealing with bullies and thieves.

_Training _is a simple mode to activate, just tell your JACOB GRASSAUTN unit you want to either learn or exercise and the mode will activate and he will help you.

_Commander _is when your JACOB GRASSUTN unit go into a military mindset, you can acitvate this by letting him play FPS and/or TPS games for ten (10) hours straight, or showing him a LUDWIG KHALTHERZIG unit training a FELINCIANO VARGUS unit and a KIKU HONDA unit.

_Romantic _This Mode is a tricky one to unlock, you have to become a good friend and ally to JACOB GRASSAUTN for this to happen, the telltale signs this unit is close to going into his mode is slight blushing and averted eye contact when speaking to you, JACOB GRASSAUTN is very shy at first so you will have to make the first move, but after he is warmed up he is a romance tiger, both in and out of bed, have fun!

_Armageddon _this mode is locked for a reason, if pushed to hard your unit will just... snap, basiclly, the only sign you will have is your unit's left eye will twitch and then he will shut his eyes, take a deep breath, and leave the room, he will go straight for his armor and weapons stash and equip everything he can, and then unleash it on anything in sight, if your unit reaches this mode call us immidietly, wee will have ten SWAT teams, the national guard, and Blackops there immediately to save you, we will give you a new JACOB GRASSAUTN unit free of charge along with replacing any other units you lost, and paying for repairs and hospital bills. The only know cause for this is being locked in a small room with a ALFRED F. JONES unit and IVAN BRAGINSKI unit for a week.

**Relationships with Other Units**

ALFRED F. JONES: JACOB GRASSAUTN hates America, he will attack him if force to spend a long ammount of time with him unless with a FELANCIO VARGUS or TERRANCE GRASSAUTN unit, they calm him down.

IVAN BRAGINSKI: this unit is one JACOB GRASSUATN tries to avoid at most times, but he will interact with him if the IVAN BRAGINSKI has befriended at TERRENCE GRASSAUTN unit, the this unit will be a little less distant from IVAN BARGINSKI, Romance has a slim, SLIM, chance.

FELINCIANO VARGUS: This unit is one of the few JACOB GRASSAUTN actually likes, when a FELINCAINO VARGUS unit is around your unit will be much calmer and happier, as if adapting some of FELINCAINO VARGUS' personality, but not adapting being a ditz from the cheery italian.

LUDWIG KHALTHERZIG: this unit and JACOB GRASSAUTN share a love for beer and military efficiency, so they get along great, the two have a tendency to challenge one another to drinking contests, being around this unit may help JACOB GRASSAUTN go into _Commander _Mode.

TERRENCE GRASSAUTN: this unit is JACOB GRASAUNT'S son, due to being much smaller and weaker he is constently picked on, if JACOB GRASSAUNT sees theis he will go into _Papa Wolf _Mode and attack who ever is picking on his son, this unit can also help bridge the gap between IVAN BRASISKI and JACOB GRASSAUTN.

**Cleaning**

This unit is very hygenic, he will bathe regularly and keep himself clean, he will react uncomfortablt to requests to bathe togethere unless the person who asked has unlocked his _Romantic _mode, if that is the case the unit will agree, but be a bit embarrassed.

**Feeding**

JACOB GRASSAUTN is very self-sufficient, being able to cook for himself, he will accept any food you offer him as long as it's of an average quality, he does like Seafood more then other foods, though.

**Rest**

JACOB GRASSAUTN wakes up and falls asleep consistanly, waking up at 5:00 AM sharp and falling asleep at 12:00 PM sharp, he will be okay with sleeping in the same room as you but he is not okay with sharing his bed unelss you have unlocked his _Romantic _mode, if so ten he will agree, but he will not touch you unless you ask, but he will cling and cuddle.

**FAQ**

Q: My unit found out his rifle was fake and now he's tearing apart my electronics for parts to make it real!

A: Get his attention and promise to take him to a BESTBUY or RADIOSACK store if he puts all you stuff back together, when he is done with that take hism to either of those stores and let him take what he needs.

Q: My Friend brought her NATALYA unit over and now I can't find my unit for the life of me.

A: JACOB GRASSAUTN units don't like NATALYA ALFROSKAYA units, he is either helping a IVAN BRAGINSKI unit hide (If you own one), or Keeping a TERRENCE GRASSAUTN unit safe, when your friend's NATALYA ALFROSKAYA unit leaves your JACOB GRASSAUTN unit will come out of hiding.

Q: My Jacob unit is gone and so is my bike, what happened?  
A: Don't worry, JACOB GRASSAUTN units enjoy long bike rides, he probalbly will be back in a few hours, if not, there is a tracking chip inna ll units, just call Customer Support and they'll trakc him down and return him.

Q: My Jacob unit is stealing all my army men to make battlefield dioramas, what is going on with him?  
A: He is just in _Commander_ mode and practicing strategies, just ask him not to break the figures and return them when he is done.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: Upon opening your box, you discovered that there was a small boy about seven or eight dressed in a pair of jeans, and a white blazer with black sneakers who asked where America was.

Solution: Whoops! We accidentally shipped you a little!JACOB GRASSAUTN, he is much cuter and cuddlier and loves America, but has none of the technical know how of a full grown JACOB GRASSAUTN, if you don't wish to have this cute and cuddly (But dumber) JACOB GRASSAUTN, just send him back and your correct unit will arrive in five business days.

Problem: My Jacob unit is skulking around the house with a fake shotgun and mumbling something about freedom.

Solution: Congratulations! You have unlocked _Guerrilla _mode, JACOB GRASSAUTN regressis back to during the war between him and America over his independence, to snap him out of this either slap him on the back of the head, it's dangerous but it works every time, or wait a day or three, he'll go back to normal.

**End Notes**

With the proper respect and love, your JACOB GRASSAUTN can be a lifelong friend and loyal lover, we hope you enjoy your time with him

**A/N: That's my first manual, I've read these things for awhile and I'm thinking of writing one after I finish another manual.**


End file.
